


Because of a Papercut

by Polythropos



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Demon! Shinigami! Ayano Aishi, F/M, Oko is cute cinnamon roll, Papercuts are evillll, no beta I die like horror story protagonists, ok there are implications but don't look too deep into it, the author regrets (mostly) nothing, the happy? accident, the spooky occult stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polythropos/pseuds/Polythropos
Summary: Chalked circle, lit candles, Oko dressed up nicely, the moon shining into the room.It's not a date.It's a Summoning Demon Ritual.This is how Oko's life got turned around because of a papercut, for better or worse. It's probably worse. He's probably cursed or something.Officialy on hiatus until further notice
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan & Oko Ruto, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Oko Ruto, Shin Higaku & Oka Ruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Papercut

The tiny flames flickered along the walls of the shaded confines of the room. Gossiping whispers from the wind caused the curtains to stir by the window, where a bright ghostly moon illuminated the room. The moon was revealed in all its glory, and grey clouds floated daintily in front of it like a wedding veil. Around the moon were the speckled stars, some were winking mischievously as they playfully hid from the naked eye. Other stars shone all the more brightly, fooling the mortal’s sight into thinking that they are planets.

The beam of moonlight flooded into the room through the window, dispelling the darkness with an inevitable gray light. It shone directly on a figure dressed in a dark cloak. The cloaked figure stood in the center of a delicately drawn ritual circle. Its chalky lines glimmered in the moon’s glow. On the circle's perimeter were neatly placed candles, each adjourning a small flame that slowly melted the wax.

The figure kneeled down and started chanting something in a twisted tongue. Low murmurs echoed the room as the flames swayed to the rhythm of the words. Finally, the figure pulled out a book and unsheathed his knife-

“Ow!”

Suddenly the flames went out.

* * *

Oko Ruto was a devoted believer in the supernatural. When he was little, instead of trying to find make-believe treasure, he tried to find ghosts. In middle school, he devoted fifteen slideshows on demonology and ghost sightings throughout the years. When he got into one of the most strict and honorable High schools in the country, he became the Occult Club President. Every week, the club would attempt to summon a demon but to no avail.

Many of the members gave up after a few tries, but Oko never did. Over the years he perfected his pronunciation, drew the summoning circles with chalk so many times he could do it in his sleep, he even practiced flicking the matches and lighting the candles on fire. There was something about the occult that seemed to draw him into its mysterious abyss.

It was just another Tuesday, the last Tuesday of the month which was also the convenient night of a full moon. Oko had decided to move his Friday ritual to Tuesday for more luck in summoning a demon. Usually, his best friend Shin would attend the ritual with him, but Shin was stuck in a job interview.

Oko himself had a job interview as well. It was for a promising occupation with decent pay but the meeting had been short and the waiting period was so long he didn’t get to his apartment till midnight. With a light microwave dinner in his stomach, he nestled into his sheets but found sleep an eternity away.

He couldn’t sleep, no matter how much he squirmed in the bed. It was like he had forgotten something, something important. With heavy sighs, he decided to check his calendar, immediately noticing the red star marked on the date. Coordinated Demon Summoning, of course. 

Oko was very tempted to return to his bed and force himself to forget his prior plans and wait until the next full moon. 

He didn’t.

So that was why he found himself decked in his ceremonial garb with a hastily drawn circle and a recent chant on his mind.

* * *

“Shoot,” Oko muttered to himself as he accidentally gave himself an inch long papercut. The sting of pain increased tenfold as he tried to shake his hand. Through the haze of tiredness, he lowered the ritual knife and his occult notebook onto the ground. With his other hand, he pinched the finger and squeezed out a bit of blood, a tiny drip of it falling onto the white chalk. The chalk turned red and soon the whole summoning circle was red as it shined like glow sticks under the moon.

Oblivious to it all, Oko stumbled onto his feet and dragged himself towards his bedroom. He kept a first aid kit in the drawer, a band-aid should suffice. 

When he returned with a pastel blue bandage around his finger to clean up the chalk mess, he was not alone.

There. In the center of the circle, with the red summoning circle highlighted in the moonlight, sat a beautiful young woman. She had dark hair tied up in a ponytail and scarlet eyes. Her pale skin in the moonlight made her seem, enchanting. Wearing a business suit, complete with a blood-red tie and golden cusps, she was otherworldly.

And absolutely terrifying.

She stared at him with an apathetic expression before asking in a voice that boomed throughout his head and echoed through his brain, “Do you accept death?”

He felt his heart stop, his breath hitch- The room was cold, he was cold, her glare was cold and unfeeling. This was what he had spent his years trying to achieve and he finally did it. He finally summoned something. And his heart couldn’t take it as his mind turned on him. He felt numb. Try as he might, he couldn’t move anything but his face. Ensnared by fear, he desperately tried to think of an answer.

_How do I answer? Do I tell the truth? Does she take my soul? Is she a demon? A seductress? A succubus? Is she a ghost? Or something more cynical? What do I say?_ Oko opened his mouth and then closed it, unable to say anything.

The question came again, ricocheting across his mind as it echoed throughout the room but no louder than a loud whisper.

“Do you accept death?”

Oko tried to breathe, finally able to achieve small, pitiful breaths. In a crooked murmur, he choked out a forced answer. “Y-y-yes!”

His heart erupted out of his chest, he could finally breathe as he could feel the numbness leave his veins. The coldness disappeared as if nothing had happened. Stumbling as he bumbled around, finally in control of his own limbs, he took a step back before staring into her eyes and fainted.

The sun’s glares hit his face as he shuffled around, unconsciously pulling the blanket over himself and trying to shy away from the sunlight. Despite his constant tries, the sun kept glaring and he cursed the sun for waking him up before sitting up in his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned as he stared in blissful ignorance at the wall.

Swinging his feet over the bed he stared as he realized he was still in his ceremonial garb.

Then, it hit him like a freight train.

_Heart stopped. Coldness. Pain. Numb to everything. Ritual._

**Do you accept death?**

A question from a woman. A demon of some sort. That question was asked, what did he answer? Did he answer? Was it a dream? Was he even alive? He ran towards the bathroom, relieved and disappointed to see his reflection in the mirror. Messy, unruly dark hair with light bags under his purple eyes. Nothing had really changed, he lifted his hand to the mirror only to notice a certain pastel bandaid.

_So it wasn’t a dream? I wasn’t deluding myself?_ Oko sighed, shoving those thoughts towards the back of his mind as he went through his morning routine like an empty husk. After he was done with that, he tentatively tiptoed to the living room. The girl was there, sitting in the middle of the star in a lotus position.

His heart sank as he tried to gather his nonexistent wits together. All he could do was simply stare in fear at the supernatural being in front of him. _I dedicated my life to studying the supernatural. I should know how to handle this. If anyone can do this, it’s me._ He took a deep breath and continued staring. _And with the knowledge of accumulated studies and all-nighters, I know better than anybody that I am totally screwed._

_Maybe that student council member back in high school was right, maybe I am delusional. Controlling demons, you can not put a leash on chaos._ Oko gulped as he trembled in fear.

The demon stirred, her eyes snapped open and she stood up with all the grace of a fallen angel. Amid his panicked thoughts, Oko noticed that her eyes were grey and not red like the night before.

She offered him no smirk, no smile, no charming illusion. She simply stared at him with cold eyes. He stared back in a mixture of shock, awe, fear, and excitement.

“Hello, Oko Ruto,” She said in a monotonous voice, bowing politely, if a bit stiff. “How may I serve you?”

Oko paused before lifting his hands over his face, “I-I’m not interested in a deal.” He was not. There was no way he was going to barter his life away to this supernatural monster.

“That’s fair, you hardly know me,” She said with a small nod of acknowledgment. “Are you interested in information? I have both the knowledge and wisdom of an eternity of happenings.”

Oko paused, tempted to ask the demon of what she was like but stopped himself out of fear. She could be leading him into a trap. She probably was. The best option would be to stay silent and remain silent.

She nodded again as if he passed some sort of underhanded test. “Very well, so knowledge and power do not tempt you. Are you tempted by the idea of revenge? Of the end of another mortal in retribution?”

Oko shook his head wildly. He would never use dark magic or anything to harm someone to that extent!

“Death, perhaps?” She asked again in her monotone voice, “Pain? Suffering? Or maybe you seek to cure it in some underhanded fashion?”

Oko shook his head, “N-no. I-I do not wish for any kind of p-pain or suffering.” Clenching his fists in anger, he stared at her straight in the eyes, “Who am I to decide the fate of another person? That is not my right.”

The demon seemed taken aback and Oko felt like patting himself on the back for his confidence. However, it was short-lived as the demon stepped out of the summoning circle.

“Indeed it isn’t,” the demon agreed with him as she walked towards him with hands in her pockets, “That’s my job. I’m glad we agree with that.”

Oko stopped and stared at her, “Who-Who are you?”

The demon paused for a moment, “I have many names, you can call me Yan.”

“Ya-Yan?” Oko tested it out, only for the demon to shake her head profusely.

“Ayano,” the demon stated, “You may call me Ayano.”

Oko nodded, “Okay…”

Ayano paused before looking away, “Why did you accept death?”

He felt a jolt of shock rock through his body, “Wh-What?”

“I’m sorry, that was extremely insensitive of me,” Ayano murmured softly, “Still, I am curious on what made you accept death? Most mortals fear death and spend their lives with the absence of death. Are you-Are you okay?”

_Is she implying-?_ Oko shook his head, “N-No! I m-mean yes! I’m Oko! I mean, I’m fine. I-I don’t really know? Am I fine? Should I be worried?”

Ayano tapped her chin with her finger, contemplating her next choice of words, blissfully ignorant or maybe just ignoring the fact that Oko was sweating bullets.

_Am I doomed? Okay, that’s a dumb question, of course, I’m doomed. Am I going to die soon? She said that she decides who dies, but it could just be lies. The ritual was supposed to only call forth a small and weak demon, not some icon of death. Unless the notebook lied? I was sure to have checked my sources! But, it was a new ritual I found online. Maybe it’s messed up. Probably. Oh, who am I kidding? The world’s gonna end-_

“You’ve survived all of life’s challenges so far, I’d say you shouldn’t be too worried,” Ayano finally concluded, turning around to catch him sighing in relief, “You also aren’t tempted by darkness. So, what made you summon me? To summon anything, one must have an abundant amount of intent behind it.”

Oko stiffened, shrinking a bit before tucking an extra strand of hair behind his ear, “I was just curious. The occult arts have always intrigued me, I-I’ve been trying to summon a demon for years.”

Ayano nodded again, her eyes twinkling a bit like she just solved a hundred piece puzzle. “Curiosity. The dark arts have always sparked an interest in the ones who either feel too much of life or too little.” With an arched brow and a finger tapping her chin, she asked, “Am I intriguing too?”

Oko stepped back as he flushed at the adorable face she pulled, “I-I-I think you are v-very intriguing.” He lifted his hands to cover his blushing face, peeking through a small crack in his fingers.

Ayano offered him a tiny smile, “Likewise, Oko Ruto. I think you are a very interesting mortal.” He blushed in embarrassment, besides his close friends, not many people ever complimented him. She stepped closer to him and offered him her hand to shake. “Well, I must be off. Both you and I have things to do. I’ll be needing your help in the future, if you ever need me, just say my name.”

Oko stared at the offered hand worriedly, “You’ll need me?”

Ayano nodded, “I’ve been given a mission of sorts in this city, your help would be greatly appreciated. It is in no way binding you to any type of commitment. However, I am giving you my full name. Use it wisely.”

Oko took her hand and shook it, her hand was cold and her fingers were calloused. “I-I thank you.” He stared at her for a moment before letting her hand go, “Thank you, Ayano-” _Aishi._ “-Aishi.”

Ayano waved before walking into the chalked circle and disappearing. 

He couldn’t believe it. Not only had he accomplished his dream of summoning a demon, but he had also managed to get one’s true name from them in a matter of seconds. To give away the true name of themself, the demon must be incredibly trusting of him. This fact, while flattering, filled him with unease. With her true name, he could, according to the myths, control her like a puppet. He’d be completely safe from her and could force her to-

He shook his head, trying to stop the treacherous thoughts from controlling him. From a criticizing standpoint, everything Ayano had done was ask him questions. _Tests,_ he realized belatedly. She was gouging his reactions and answers the whole time. Giving a mortal her true name was also a test, a genius one. A greedy human, tempted with unimaginable power, would cave in and then attempt to put a leash on her. 

From the first few minutes of conversation he had with her, he already could tell that she is incredibly manipulative. She was smart, clever, and an inevitable force. He was probably playing right into her hands.

_She doesn’t seem to have bad intentions, but she has a dark aura around her. There’s no doubt that she’s insanely powerful, even on demonic terms. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have been able to step over the ceremonial circle like it was nothing. She probably carried me to bed too…_

A knock was heard from the door. The heavy thwacks caused Oko to snap out of the trance he was in. Stumbling over himself, he opened the door to see the face of his best friend, Shin.

“Good morning, Oko,” Shin greeted with a smile before his face turned into that of confusion and concern, “You’re still wearing your cloak? Is something wrong?”

Oko stepped back and gestured for Shin to come into the apartment. Then, he paused, “Nothing’s wrong-”

Shin shot him an unbelieving look.

“-at least not yet,” Oko admitted.


	2. Fortune Favors Fools?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal.

_ Life is not as complicated as mortals make it seem. _

_ Death is not as simple as one would think. _

Ayano smirked as she sat on the edge of the roof, overlooking the apartment building she had been summoned to. The young man, Oko Ruto was very dedicated to the art of the occult. She had heard recent mumblings among her acquaintances about him. He was spiritually powerful, his soul was dark. Perhaps in the past he had dealt with the dark arts, or the dark arts had chosen him to be worthy of holding its power. His mind was clever and he had some sort of innate gut feeling that could tell mortals and those like herself apart.

He didn’t call her demon, at least not outloud. Was it cowardice or politeness? Was it some sort of twisted kindness? Some mortals were complicated, it only made it all the more fun.

The man, Oko Ruto had summoned her for a reason. He had a problem, but it wasn’t an easy problem. She had no idea what the problem was. 

Oko Ruto wasn’t in the best place from a financial standpoint, but he could get by and that was that. He had no wish for money. Neither did he wish for death. He had no enemies and his strings of fate were distant, but there. Though, for a kind man he portrayed himself as, his soul was riddled with a heavy load of sins.

She concentrated and stared throughout the city with blood red eyes as the red strings of connections threaded itself across the town like a tangled up web. Extending her senses, she found them. The familiar icy blue aura only meant one thing, a Nemesis.

_ What is a Nemesis doing here? I thought the Journalist was the last one? _

Ayano took a deep breath and closed her eyes in contemplation. Before her investigation, maybe a trip to her intelligence ally was in order. Even though she hated doing business with the stupid red head, the information is usually worth it. But maybe she should do it another day, she was in no mood to barter with that blasted mortal.

“Miss? Stop!” A man called from behind her, “It’s dangerous there!”

Ayano looked around in a mask of irritation, what was going on?

The man was tall, he had scruffy short navy hair and dull purple eyes. He looked a lot like Oko, however while his soul was marked with the same mark that all those who have dabbled in the occult have, his soul was not as heavy as Oko’s.

Ayano peered down at the ground below her, “I know.”

“You-You know?” The man asked incredulously, “Oh! Then, would you like to talk about it? You shouldn’t jump, how about coming closer to me so you don’t fall off.”

_ Fear _ . Ayano merely looked at him. The man was afraid. She was very familiar with that particular emotion, demons often cultivated it and thrived under it. Fear was also the key to most manipulation methods, the others being mostly love or anger.

“Calm yourself, there is no need for worry. I will not fall off,” Ayano tried to reassure the mortal. Seeing that it had no effect on the man, she coughed into her hand at her pathetic reassurances and tried a different approach. “What’s your name, sir?”

“My name? Oh, it’s Shin. Shin Higaku.”

Ayano nodded and stood up, walking towards the man. “My name is Ayano.”

Shin gasped in surprise, “D-Demon?”

Ayano smirked, a friend of Oko’s then. “Correct.”

The man stepped back and simply stared at her, now even more guarded than before. “Y-you! Oko summoned you!”

Ayano nodded, “More or less, in truth, I was already on the way to this realm, his summoning ritual just smoothed the transition.”

Shin growled, “What do you want?” He had adjusted his stance and was clinging on to some protection charm around his neck. Ayano had to admit it was a pretty powerful protection charm.

She shrugged, adopting the aura of nonchalance. “What do demons typically want?”

“Human souls and destroying civilizations,” Shin retorted, crossing his arms defiantly. “Your only purpose in existence is pandemonium and thriving on chaos.”

Ayano shook her head, “Nope, right now I want a map.”

“A map?” Shin echoed before rubbing his chin, thinking about it, “I really don’t know. People don’t really use maps anymore, but you could probably get a map of the bus routes in the bus station.” He gave her a disbelieving stare, “Then again, you are a demon.”

“That’s right, I’m not human.” Ayano held out a hand, “So because I am not human, I want you to lead me to this bus station for a map. I’ll even grant you one wish within reason if you answer my questions honestly while we walk there.”

Shin narrowed his eyes, “No deal. I’m not falling for any of your traps.”

Ayano sighed, “Do you take me for an idiot? What kind of demon would give you a favor if they wanted to take your soul?” She smirked at the flash of confusion in his eyes, “The terms of this deal are quite simple. All you have to do is answer the questions I ask truthfully or to the best of your ability, until I get a map from the bus station. Once I get a map, I’ll owe you a favor.”

Shin sighed, “Only if I get the option to skip questions I don’t want to answer.”

Ayano nodded, “Alright, deal.”

Shin shook her hand roughly, “Deal.”

“So, I have to wear clothes at all times?” Ayano asked as the pair walked along the buzzing streets, “Is there a reason?”

The walls of the buildings revealed wide screens where the latest fashion trends were being sold for alarmingly high prices. From red dresses to shoes with sticks, Ayano found the latest mortal trends quite fascinating. Especially the ones that were small brushes of paint around the eyes. It reminded her of Oka’s eyes for some reason.

“It’s a tradition, I think. A social construct and something that’s normal for people,” Shin answered, “And, I’m going to go with sure. People wear clothes mostly all the time, only taking them off for a shower or something.”

Ayano arched an eyebrow at a nearby lady that was wearing the bare minimum. “Is that okay?” She pointed to the lady.

Shin followed the direction of her finger before gasping in shock and hurriedly slamming a palm over his eyes. “Th-That depends on the person, really. But to me, it’s not okay.”

Ayano giggled maniacally at his discomfort, “Then go and offer her your jacket. She’s probably feeling the breeze. Plus, it’s against social regulations.”

Shin huffed, “I barely know the woman! Plus, it’s embarrassing. I’m a man and she might like wearing little clothing. Then it would be insulting. It could be seen as…” He trailed off, shaking his head and covering his eyes with the other hand innocently.

Ayano rolled her eyes and approached the lady with a friendly smile, “Hey there, would you like my jacket? It’s pretty chilly today and you seem rather uncomfortable.” She took off her tuxedo jacket and offered it kindly.

The lady scoffed, looking down at Ayano with a malicious grin. “Oh? Your little boyfriend taking a peep at some other woman? Are you jealous?” Shin gasped and lowered his hands, his face red with embarrassment and fear. Fear for the woman of course, she obviously had no idea what was going to happen or who she was talking to.

Ayano scowled, “It seems like the laws of courtesy do not apply to you.” She snapped her fingers and grinned devilishly, “Do you want to be noticed? That can be arranged. I can make everyone throw themselves down at your feet. Everyone will fall in love with you at first sight. You could even be rich.”

Ayano’s eyes turned red as the time stopped and only the lady remained moving. “I can give you your heart’s desires. All it takes for adoration and riches at your whim, is for you to make a deal with me. What do you say?”

The woman stepped back in confusion, “What? How?”

Ayano smirked, before snapping her fingers and time resumed. The woman staggered back and ran off. Ayano scoffed and turned back to a confused Shin. “So, the map?”

Ayano took a map and grinned, “Well, your part of the deal is complete. What kind of favor would you wish for? I’m interested in knowing what your deal is.” She folded the map up and started walking away when Shin finally recovered.

“Wait.” Ayano stopped mid-step and turned around.

Shin frowned, staring deep into Ayano’s eyes. “Do me a favor and help protect Oko Ruto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayano: So, how's your love life?  
> Shin: Wat
> 
> Shin: You MONSTeR! YouR gonna destroy the world!  
> Ayano: Chill out, all i want is some directions to the nearest Starbucks


End file.
